Chibi Adventures of Keitaro
by Demon Eyes Laharl
Summary: Made when the author was half asleep, and bit with the block bug. Keitaro's little misadventure! Had fun making it.... :P


"Mph…" Keitaro muttered as he slowly began to chew on the mushrooms he'd found on the ground near where he had landed. "Not as good as Shinobu's cooking…" Keitaro muttered with a sigh.

He had been busy all morning, skipping breakfast to clean the dorms taking only a few glasses of water during short breaks. He had finished, gladly, just before lunch, and Keitaro had opted to go for a bath. Fate, very unkind to him, placed both Motoko and Naru there, about to take their towels off and bathe.

He saw their behinds. He then saw their fists. Then he saw stars.

Keitaro chuckled sadly as he looked in the sky. He seemed to have landed quite far from Hinata-sou. He sat up, dusted himself, and planned to go back to the Inn when a sudden a dizzy spell hit him.

"Oooh…" he muttered as he grabbed his head, swaying a bit. He saw stars yet again. Not letting that bother him, he walked a moment, only to slip on a wet patch of grass, and hit his head hard on the ground.

"Ouch…" Keitaro muttered. His dizziness began to fade away. He blinked a bit, his eyesight seemingly gone wrong for a moment. It wasn't until a few seconds did he realize that his eyesight was actually just fine. It's just the sky that's wrong.

"Who the heck made the sky look like it was colored by crayons?" he asked to himself.

"Why, sir… the sky is always like that," a voice muttered beside him.

Keitaro jumped in surprise, and looked at his left to see a girl… a very short girl with very big brown eyes, and her long brown hair reaching her back. In her hand was a green orb. For some reason, the little girl reminded him of Mutsumi.

"Uh… who are you?" Keitaro asked.

"I am the great Water Witch of the Melons," the girl bowed at him. "I have summoned you here because we need your help!"

"Huh… what?" Keitaro blinked.

"Please good sir! Our Queen Shimoku has been captured and imprisoned in a castle, and held against her own will!" the girl replied without pause. "Our Kawainess is our corner stone, and without her… this world is doomed! Please! You must rescue her!"

Keitaro sweated. "Um… Impossible," he stated at once. There was no way he can do what she asked. "I have to get home."

"But you can't go home sir," the girl stated.

"Why not?" Keitaro asked, confused.

"That is because I summoned you to Chi Bil And, and I used the last remaining artifacts to do so," the girl stated, and she showed him her crystal ball that had a slight crack on the circumference.

"What…!?" Keitaro moaned. "Oh come on!!"

"I'm sorry, sir… but… we need your help," the girl stated.

"But… I'm a clumsy oaf! A ronin! A three time ronin!" Keitaro stated fast. "How can I save your kingdom?"

"Because you are the chosen one," the girl said. "I will give you power, sir, power to help you save her Kawainess from the clutches of the She-Devil. Help us sir… you're our only hope."

When Keitaro showed signs of faltering, her eyes then began to form tears, threatening to fall, and her mouth was forming a very hurt frown. He cringed. "Oh… alright…" he folded. "What do I do?"

"Hug me…" the girl stated.

"Huh?"

"Hug me…" she repeated.

Keitaro slowly kneeled down, and frowned. Taking a look at her, he slowly enveloped his arms around her, and gave a hug. His eyes suddenly opened when he felt a sort of warmth in his stomach… the warmth of… courage.

He tightened his hug, smiling a bit. He could do this… he could save the kingdom! He will be known as the hero who ventured forth to save her Kawainess from the clutches of evil!

* * *

Mutsumi blinked, and her cheeks colored as she watched Keitaro on his knees, hugging her legs tightly, his face… well… near somewhere that made her blush. That was rather unexpected of him. She smiled, and petted him, ruffling his hair. He has such a cute expression on his face.

* * *

The girl patted Keitaro on the head, and she smiled. "Sir! By the power vested in me… I shall now transfer some of my powers to you."

Keitaro puffed out of existence, and he reappeared the same height as the girl, complete with armor, and a brushsword. His glasses were gone… his eyes were perfect… and he felt strength flowing through him like never before.

Raising his brushsword, he vowed, "I Keitaro Urashima, shall vow to rescue the Queen! May the world hear my name!"

The girl clapped. "I knew you would agree sir. My name is Ototsumi Muhime. I shall be your partner and accompany you to rescue the Queen."

"Then let us make haste!" chibi-Keitaro stated. "We shan't allow the kingdom to be in the clutches of evil any longer!"

The two then nodded, and with chibi marches, they began to make way towards the castle.

* * *

On the way towards the castle, they met their first boss. Standing on top of a black monkey was a blonde haired humanoid monkey, eating bananas.

"Mwahahaha!!!" the monkey girl said. "You think you can rescue the Queen!?"

Keitaro takes out his brushsword. "Yes, and if you get in our way, you shall face the might of my brush!"

"Ha! I am the Monkeh Queen Saolla Ku! Face the might of my lightning fast feet!" she jumped up in the air, and landed a solid flying kick in chibi-Keitaro's cheeks.

He landed candidly on the ground, his injured cheek now swollen a bit. The Monkeh Queen put her arms in her hips and began to laugh. "Bwahahaha! Is that what the chosen knight can do?"

"I won't give up!" chibi-Keitaro stated as he swiped his cheek. "You shall go down! HAYA!"

He charged towards her, swiping his brushsword on her head, only for her to duck his attack, and with an agility he never seen before, she climbed to his back, and began to lock his arms with her legs and pull his hair with her hands.

"Ahhh!!! Get off me!!" chibi Keitaro exclaimed as he begun to run around in circles. The Monkeh Queen laughed as she held on.

"YEEHAAA!!!" she exclaimed, pulling more hair. "I got you now!"

* * *

Su grinned as Keitaro began to buck around, giving her quite an exciting wild ride even though it was just in circles. She didn't know why Keitaro tried to poke her just now, but hey, this was cool! She sat over his shoulders, her hands in her hair as she tried to hang on. She wouldn't be beaten in this game, Su promised to herself!

* * *

Chibi Keitaro moaned in agony as he desperately tried to get the Monkeh Queen off his back. "Oh no!" he exclaimed. "If this goes on, I'm going to lose all my HP!"

"The bananas!" the Water Witch of Melon stated. "Cut out the bananas in her body!"

Chibi Keitaro looked and saw a few spots in the Monkeh Queen's skin that had small bananas hanging around her. Grabbing his brushsword, he swiped one of the bananas and he immediately noticed her pause. He swiped another one off, and this time, the Monkeh Queen shouted in pain.

"Nuuu!!!" she screamed, getting off chibi Keitaro's back.

"Aha! Got you're weakness!" chibi Keitaro stated, and dove towards the Monkeh Queen. With his amazing brushmanship, he slowly began to cut away the bananas hanging from her. "Yeeehaa!!"

"I shall join you, Keitaro sir!" Ototsumi stated, and getting her own brushsword, she also began to swipe bananas hanging from the Monkeh Queen's body.

"Nuuu!! Stop!!"

* * *

"AHAHAHAHA!!!" Su began to laugh hysterically as Mutsumi joined the tickle fight. "Nununununu!! Stop its!!! AHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!"

"This is fun Kei-kun," Mutsumi giggled as she began to poke on Kaolla's sides.

"Stop!!! Stop!!! AHHAHAHAHAHA!!! AH… AH!!! You… kill me… you does…. HAHAHA!!!" Su began to gasp. "I give! I give! I give!"

* * *

**BGM: Final Fantasy Victory theme**

Chibi Keitaro raised his brushsword. "Yey!" he said. "We beat the first boss! Group hug!!"

Ototsumi and Keitaro began to hug each other when suddenly, the unconscious Monkeh Queen joined them… but this time, she didn't look so evil anymore, wearing long flowing white robes.

"Oh thank you, Knight!" Saolla Ku stated as they hugged. "Thanks to your valiant efforts, I have been freed from the She-Devil's spell. As a reward, I shall join you in your quest to free her Kawainess!"

Saolla Ku joins the party!!!

Level up!

Chibi Keitaro raised his level 2 brushsword with pride. "Yes! We are closer and closer in defeating the darkness!" he exclaimed.

Both Ototsumi and Saolla clapped. "Let's not waste time! Our Kawainess needs our help!" Ototsumi stated.

"Yey!" the former Monkeh Queen jumped on chibi-Keitaro's back and shouted, "Charge!!"

The three continued towards the castle.

* * *

Su looked at Mutsumi who was trailing behind. "Are we gonna go to the Inn?"

"I think so," Mutsumi replied. "Kei-kun's been talking about it for a while… rescuing someone called Kawa Iness from the clutches of She-Man…"

"Huh?" Su grinned silly. "Keitaro funny."

"Yup… he sure is. Oh, look, he's humming that theme from Rurouni Kenshin…"

* * *

Chibi Keitaro hummed the tune of the spell that Ototsumi was singing. She said it was for protection, though in his opinion, was beginning to sound like the introductory song of his favorite anime when he was a teenager, Rurouni Kenshin. Hey, here's an idea! Why not let him do the Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu?

Chibi Keitaro nodded at that idea. "Alright! Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu! Uh…" he paused. He blanched. Other than Kuzu Ryu Sen, and the Ama Kakeru Ryu no Hirameki, he didn't know the other techniques.

"What are you doing, sir?" Ototsumi asked.

"Nothing… just… practicing," chibi Keitaro replied sheepishly.

Saolla suddenly points towards the walking chibi woman with fox ears and tail. "Ah! Here comes Mono-Kitsune! The one tailed fox woman who is under the slave of the dreamded General Brushwoman of the She-Devil!"

The chibi fox woman came at them crying. "Wah… help me, oh great knight! Your exploits are heard all over the kingdom! My Mistress, Atoko Moyoma, has been mistreating me with increased rage lately…" she cried a bit more. "Please help me!"

"Oh my… what a poor woman," Ototsumi declared. "It is your duty sir, to free her!"

"Agree!" chibi Keitaro stated. "But how do we free the lovely fox woman?"

* * *

Kitsune backed away when she heard Keitaro mumble about her being lovely. Yeah… definitely something happened to him to addle his brain. Not only did he walk like he had 20 bottles of sake, but he seemed to make his voice rather odd… like he thought he was smaller than he was. Squeaky…

She smirked suddenly. Oh this is fun. From what she's been hearing from Su and Mutsumi's story, it seems Keitaro's been acting like this for a while. Imagine all the blackmail money she would get with this! She giggled. She made her break!

* * *

"… seriously?" chibi Keitaro asked.

"Yes! That is the only way you can free her!" Saolla stated.

"Alright!" chibi Keitaro stated. "Fear not, my beautiful creature! I shall perform the freeing ceremony!"

Without further ado, chibi Keitaro then placed his lips on the fox woman, while Ototsumi began to chant the freeing spell.

"Ara, ara, ara…"

* * *

"Ara, ara, ara…" Mutsumi muttered with a rather shocked smile as Keitaro then kissed Kitsune fully on the lips. But her shock was not as large as the one being kissed herself, who was caught off guard.

"MMPH!!" Kitsune moaned as his tongue invaded her mouth, and as she tried to force him away, the more he seemed to attach himself to her. 'Oh my god… what a kisser,' Kitsune's thoughts mumbled before she was taken to the ground, where his lips kept her on fire. The last thing she saw before she went unconscious due to shock was Keitaro's solid eyes, looking at her like she was the most beautiful thing in the world.

Kaolla watched the kiss unfold with interest. "Ooh, Kitsune went bye-bye."

"URASHIMA!!!"

Kaolla looked up, and cheered when one of her favorite tenants arrived. "Heyas Motoko! Watch how Keitaros be kissy with Kitsune!"

* * *

"Oh no!" Ototsumi pointed at the chibi woman in hakama going towards them. "It's the fox's former mistress! Atoko Moyama!"

"Halt there, you foul loathsome male!" Atoko stated, drawing a rather large brushsword. "How dare you touch my slave! You shall pay for your blatant perverse act on my property!"

"She is not your property anymore!" chibi Keitaro stated with a rather solid tone to his voice. Taking out his own brushsword, he pointed it at her. "I freed her! You shall never have her again!"

"She'll be mine again when I finish you off!"

**-Boss Battle Start!-**

**-Atoko has **Auto-Haste. **First strike!-**

"Strike from heaven!" Atoko declared, and swiped at chibi Keitaro.

"Ouch! Damn! She's too fast!" chibi Keitaro stated.

"Here you are sir! This will help!" Ototsumi stated.

**-Ototsumi cast **Haste **to chibi Keitaro.- **

"Aha! This time, it's my turn!" chibi Keitaro said. He charged towards Atoko, who nimbly blocked his brushsword strike.

"Pathetic!"

**-Counter!-**

"Ouch!" chibi-Keitaro said. "She's too strong!"

"Use your brushsword technique!" Saolla suggested. "You leveled it up earlier, right?"

"Huh? Yeah!" chibi Keitaro muttered. Out of nowhere, he saw a notebook that stated his brushword technique, floating in midair in front of him. "Mirrir Stance… what a weird name!"

"It allows you to block and counter a strike," Saolla stated with a nod. "No matter what kind."

"And I shall even boost you by adding the paralysis touch to your next attack," Ootsumi declared. "You have a small chance to paralyze her, but it has to be a direct hit!"

"Alright!"

**-Chibi Keitaro goes in the **Mirrir Stance.**-**

Keitaro dropped his brushsword, and waited for Atoko to attack. "Come on!" he exclaimed.

"You lost it!" Atoko stated as she charged in. "Take this! Spock Rolitting Strike!"

Chibi Keitaro's eyes suddenly grabbed Atoko's arm going down towards him, stopping her to her strike. His eyes smiled. Wow! Mirrir Stance is cool! And now, for the counter!

He kissed her.

* * *

"MPH!" Motoko stated when Keitaro suddenly grabbed her arms, and kissed her. Her cheeks suddenly blushed horribly and her body went stiff by Keitaro's forwardness. Like Kitsune, her shock made her think how handsome seemingly Keitaro seemed to be… but unlike her, she was still awake to enjoy the whack Keitaro gave her when he grabbed her boken and struck her head hard.

She slumped down, unconscious.

Kaolla and Mutsumi clapped.

* * *

"Ooh!! Very impressive sir!" Ootsumi declared. "That is the two left and right hands of the She-Devil! We can now make a direct assault to her in the castle and rescue our Kawainess!"

"Ai!" Saolla stated, jumping up.

Chibi Keitaro grinned, and raised his brushsword. "Alright! Let's make haste!" he then looked at the chibi Kitsune woman. "How about her?"

"She'll be okay," Ototsumi stated. "She is just tired from the releasing spell."

"Ah…" chibi Keitaro then slowly approached the chibi Kitsune. Touching her cheeks slightly, he smiled. "You are free," he whispered.

Standing up, he looked towards the looming castle.

"LETS GO!!!"

**-Level Up! Received Level 3 Brushsword Technique-**

"Wow, sir, you are strong enough to face the She-Devil!" Ototsumi declared.

"Really? That was quite fast," chibi Keitaro mumbled.

"Don't silly be, sir!" Saolla stated. "It means our hardships are nearly done! We can finally beat our dreaded enemy… Arnu Segawa!"

"Yes… that evil Arnu has taken our Kawainess, and is now preparing to sacrifice her to gain darker powers!" Ototsumi declared.

"Well… what are we waiting for?" Keitaro raised his brushsword. "To the castle!"

And the trio made their way up the mountain towards the castle while Ototsumi narrated the story…

_Long ass chibi time ago, in a town called Chibipoo…_

_There lived a kingdom… kawaii through and through…_

_But there was a blacksheep, who just knew what to do…_

_Her name was Arnu Segawa, and she refused to step in line…_

_A vision she did see, her ruling all over time… _

_She rode wrote a tasty spell, and her will as aligned… _

_Oh I blasting orb blazing a as I summoned sir Kei_

_And he sliced Ku's banockles, with a long and shiny blade_

_Twas he who freed the foxxy, tentalizing kisseroo_

_And Atoko tried to stop him, but he kissed her too!!!_

_Now we gotta get on top, the party's on _

_Gotta free the kawainess from the dorm!!!_

_Before the shrooms go shorm!_

_Lick the devil off, and you're back home!!!_

* * *

Saolla looked at Ototsumi with a smile. She narrated too.

_You've obeyed Kawainess order, Oto_

_Loyal since you were born_

_You're ten times better than me,_

_Tama-sama loves you more…_

_This adventure that we have will free others from the depths of hell._

_Arnu's The Devil's work, we shall rebel._

_We'll not become mindless puppets;_

_Arnu will never pull the strings!_

_Our heart will not lose direction,_

_And freedom it will be!_

_We'd better shut our mouths,_

_Better watch for stones!_

_We're going in castle, so sir will make it home!_

_Lets not have a cry,_

_Not even a moan!_

_We gotta free the Kawainess to send him home!_

* * *

Oto then looks back towards the looming castle, in front of them, and she silently prayed….

_Kawainess can you hear me?_

_We're here fighting alone._

_I'm askin' for your guidance._

_We'll bring you back to your throne_

_We found a tight companion who will save us from this rock._

_Arnu thinks we're evil,_

_But man, she can kiss a crock._

_She is The Devil's work,_

_Loony and mad._

_We'll never rest as long as you are sad…_

Then… the vision of her Kawainess washes over the three warriors… she spoke…

_I hear you merry kawaiis,_

_You are not alone in the rock._

_Help to defeat the ancient evil,_

_The doors I just unlocked._

_Other than escape her clutches,_

_And these oppressive corsets near my boob._

_On a journey you must go,_

_To my gardens filled with wood!_

_In the place of fallen petals,_

_Where the ants make the sand,_

_You three are a strong alliance,_

_And the world's most kawaii band!_

_To defeat her, Arnu's fortune,_

_Grabbing her book before she talks_

_Or else we'll face our inner demons._

_Now go my subjects…she must be socked!!_

So they went in the grounds with hunger in their hearts… They journeyed far and wide to free the kawaiiness from Arnu's arm… But in the end they knew that they would have to return Keitaro to his parts…..

"Raaaaa!!!!" Keitaro shouted, raising his sword along with the song they were singing.

"Ra, ra ra ra, haaaaaaaa…." Saolla stated.

"Ra, ya, ya, ya, yeeeeeeeee-aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh!!!!" Ototsumi chanted…

They are to defeat evil! They are the heroes! Raaaaa!!!!

* * *

"What in the blazes…" Naru stated as she heard Su, Mutsumi and that perverted ronin scream shrilly. "Seriously… can't they see we're studying here?"

She looked at Shinobu who seemed to be smiling after hearing Keitaro's voice. "Sem… sempai's back."

"Yeah... took his time though, baka," Naru stated, going back to the books. "If they continue making noise, I'm gonna send him flying again. Really… how inconsiderate."

"Anu… I don't mind…" Shinobu muttered softly.

"Shinobu… you can't possibly study with all that racket," Naru sighed. "Alright… let's continue. They toned it down, so I guess they gave it a rest."

* * *

"We'll be running up the mountain when we come…" chibi Keitaro chanted.

"We'll be running up the stairs when we come," both Saolla and Ototsumi declared.

"Yes, we'll be running up the mountain…"

"We'll be running up the mountain…"

"When we come!" the three shouted as they finally came towards the floor where the gardens were.

"This is it!" chibi Keitaro mumbled. "Let's free the Kawainess!"

"Aye!" the two companions agreed.

Opening the sliding door, chibi Keitaro gasped when he saw the garden… it didn't look like a garden anymore. It was a small cubical prison cell, with chains sprouting around. In the center was a metallic table, where there sat the she-devil, Arnu. Beside her was her Kawainess, caged.

Arnu looked at the intruders with a frown. "Who goes there!?" she demanded. "You… I have heard of you…"

"I bet you did," chibi Keitaro raised his brushsword and pointed it towards her. "I shall finish your dictatorship of this kingdom!"

**-Final Boss Battle!-**

**-Chibi Keitaro has initiative!-**

"First strike!" chibi Keitaro stated as he raised his brush sword over the head of his opponent… but when the brushblade came down, she nimbly dodged.

**-Counter! Arnu Tecnik! **Paru Nunch**!-**

Her fist came down to his head, and like a whip crack, chibi Keitaro found himself with more than 40 percent of his HP gone. And there was an added status to him as well.

**-Blind, Bleed, Defense Down, Attack Down-**

"Strong… too strong!" chibi Keitaro muttered as he tried to stand up.

* * *

Naru's eyes narrowed dangerously when Keitaro charged in and tried to whack her with his open palm. Looking at Su and Mutsumi who were watching Keitaro with a fascinated smile, Naru frowned.

"Would someone tell me what the heck is going on?" she asked. Keitaro has been slurring his words, and moved in a way that wasn't even remotely normal for him.

"Ara, I don't know," Mutsumi declared with a silly manner and smile. "He's been like that since I saw him."

Su was poking him. "He also went kissy kissy with Kitsune."

"Oh, did he?" Naru cracked her knuckles.

* * *

**-Arnu **Concentrates**. Strength doubles for the next 3 turns-**

Saolla brought her Miracle Finger to him, and cast a spelled. "Kissy Kitsune Went!"

**-**Miracle Finger** cures all status ailments-**

"May the spirits of light shine upon you," Ototsumi chanted.

**-Ototsumi casts **Curaja… **chibi Keitaro's HP completely filled-**

Chibi Keitaro stood up, fully healed. "How strong!" he declared. "But no matter! Its my turn again! I shall use my greatest technique! The Swallow cut!"

**-Chibi Keitaro readies **Swallow Cut**-**

Getting his brushsword ready, he posed a moment, then taking a step forward, he unleashed his ultimate skill! With careful footing, chibi Keitaro did slices with just one stroke… such a technique is so powerful, not even a flying swallow could dodge it!

The slices hit Arnu… but the she-devil seems impervious! She glared at him.

**-Arnu attacks!-**

"You…"

* * *

"PERVERT!!!!" Naru shouted as her face blushed horribly when his finger brushed over her chest.

* * *

Her fists hits chibi Keitaro's face, and he is sent flying towards a wall. With her concentrate, and wall impact, the damage was close to 98 percent. Chibi Keitaro shook the cobwebs off his head.

"She's too strong!" he declared. "I should have leveled up more…"

"No, it's not that sir," Ototsumi pointed towards the book in the table. "It's the book that contains her Soul! The 'Todai Practice Book'! As long as she has that book, you cannot hurt her in anyway!"

**-Ototsumi casts **Curaga… **Current HP increased by 40 percent!-**

"This is all I can give you now… I have run out of mana," Ototsumi declared. "Please… save the kingdom, good sir."

Chibi Keitaro's eyes glowed with a gold light and spark. He suddenly felt increased awareness…

**-Chibi Keitaro enters **Trance**-**

In his eyes… he saw it. The book where she kept her soul… the evil woman placed her whole heart in it… and as long as the book existed, her body could take any kind of damage, and not stop her.

He saw that outside the gardens was a pool of lava. Deciding on his actions, he stood up, and readied his brushsword. Without a second lost, he charged in towards her. Arnu readies her fist, and attacked, only to have chibi Keitaro dodge it, and instead of hitting her, he went straight towards the Todai Practice Book.

"No!" Arnu shouted. "What are you doing!?"

"You!!! Shall not!!! PASS!!!" chibi Keitaro stated as he raised the book with his small arms. And with all his strength, he then threw it outside, towards the lava pool.

"NOOOOO!!!" Arnu's scream was berserk, and her form suddenly become to crumble to the dust. "You… you have ruined everything! But… don't think you shall get away with it!"

**-Arnu casts **Puntima**!-**

The last think chibi Keitaro ever saw was her glowing crumbling fists coming at him, before everything went black.

* * *

Keitaro's eyes opened when he felt the wind flowing through his hair. He saw the blue sky, and he flew like he had wings. Beside him was Ototsumi, Saolla, the Mono Kitsune slave he freed, and… her kawainess.

BGM: Heal Me, I'm Heartsick

"You have done well, sir," Ototsumi declared.

"Yuppers," Saolla stated.

"You've freed me…" Mono Kitsune said with a smile.

"And you have saved my kingdom…" her Kawainess smiled at him.

"We… will… never… forget… you…" they slowly stated, and one by one, kissed him.

Keitaro's eyes teared when he saw their forms slowly disappear from their eyes. "I won't forget you too!" he shouted. "You're the best companions a person would ever want! I'll not forget our battles… our sufferings… tribulations… our victory! I won't… I'll never forget… I'll…"

Music cuts…

He suddenly opened his eyes when his head hit a large branch. "Ouch!!!" and he rolled as he landed on the side of a tall tree, hitting two more branches on his sides before hitting the final one that got him in the crotch.

"Kami-sama…" he groaned, his hands going to his cracked eggs, and slid off the tree, and hit head first on the ground. "Oooooohhhh…" he moaned as the blood poured out his forehead.

Standing up, he dusted his clothes, and blinked for a moment, and wiped away the blood from his face, and adjusted his glasses. There was a slight crack on its lens, so he may want to repair that.

"… was that all a dream?" he asked to himself. "Weird…" he stated.

Keitaro walked towards Hinata-sou his mind was still remembering his little adventure. After convincing himself that everything was probably just some dream that he had when Naru's punch addled with his head a bit, he breathed a sigh of relief when he saw the dorm.

"Keitaro!!!" Su suddenly called, running towards him.

"Oh hey, Su," Keitaro greeted warily, expecting a kick. "How are you?"

"Gonna buy more bananas, but lets play again later, okay? Later!!!" and she ran past him.

'Again?' Keitaro thought to himself. Waving at her shrinking form, he put what she said in the back of his mind. Climbing up the stairs, he came up to Kitsune and Mutsumi, who were seemingly waiting for him in the grounds.

"Hey, Kei-kun…" Mutsumi waved, and she slowly hugged him. Blushing, Keitaro patted her back softly.

"HEY!" Kitsune shouted towards the woman. "Don't hug him!"

"Oh, I'm sorry," Mutsumi smiled at her.

"You better be," Kitsune muttered before she gave a hug to Keitaro, who froze like a statue.

What the hell was going on?

"Hey handsome," Kitsune slowly placed his glasses on his head.

"Uh… Kitsune… what are you…"

He was cut off when she kissed him. Deeply. His arms began to move, on his side, but he couldn't do anything. Her lips were soft, and her tongue was… well… he couldn't find the word to describe it when he heard another voice that made his blood crawl.

"URASHIMA!!!"

Pushing Kitsune away from him, he suddenly faced Motoko. "Uh… it… I mean… I didn't… it was an accident!!!!" Keitaro mumbled quickly.

Motoko's arms suddenly wrapped themselves around him. "You are mine, Urashima."

His eyes bugged out of their sockets. "Uh…. Huh!?"

She suddenly dove her lips to kiss him when Keitaro, like a slippery eel, slipped out of her hug, and began to run towards sanctuary, screaming like a girl.

On his rush, he failed to notice Shinobu's greeting towards him, and slowly went upstairs towards his room. On the way, though, he met with Naru. His smile went wide. Naru would help him here!

"Naru-san!!! Help me! Kitsune and Motoko are acting weird…"

He didn't get to finish his sentence when he was punted once again away from Hinata-sou. His last thoughts on his head was 'What did I do this time?' and 'Well… at least she saved me from the two…'

**The End… really corny, eh?**


End file.
